23 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:05 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 29; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Małgosia i buciki odc.37 - Zagubiony klucz; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Domisie - Druga Sójka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Od przedszkola do Opola - Kabaret Otto; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Młoda godzina - Łowcy smoków odc.8 - Składany smok nadchodzi; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Królewska przygoda Annie; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Ian Tayton; wyk.:Ashley Johnson, Joan Collins, George Hern; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:50 Noce i dnie odc.10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 2009 (studio); STEREO 14:00 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 2009; STEREO 16:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 ; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Honey; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Bille Woodruff; wyk.:Jessica Alba, Mekhi Phifer, Lil' Romeo, Joy Bryant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Wyprawa Kłapouszka na Księżyc; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Dobre rady - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Steve Rash; wyk.:Charlie Sheen, Angie Harmon, Denise Richards, Rosanna Arquette; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 10; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Grzeszna miłość - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Michael Cristofer; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Angelina Jolie, Thomas Jane, Jack Thompson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Rzym i Rzymianie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy (2003); reż.:Ettore Scola; wyk.:Stefania Sandrelli, Arnoldo Foa, Valerio Mastrandea, Giorgio Colangeli, Antonello Fassari; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Ostoja ; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Stanisław Jaskułka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka-konkurs; STEREO 07:50 Panna z mokrą głową; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska, Iga Cembrzyńska, Hanna Stankówna, Antoni Frycz, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Marian Opania, Jerzy BiNczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Kosmici - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Paryż-krew i czekolada; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka-konkurs; STEREO 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7. Izrael-Magia Lewantu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Szarada; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1963); reż.:Stanley Donen; wyk.:Cary Grant, Audrey Hepburn, Walter Matthau, James Coburn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.1052 - Honor listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Mini Szansa - Natalia Kukulska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.372 - Kwarantanna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz.9); STEREO 18:30 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata-WKKW Strzegom; relacja; STEREO 19:05 Tak to leciało!; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Hity na czasie - 2009 Bydgoszcz (1); program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Hity na czasie - Bydgoszcz 2009 (2); program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Bossa Nova - koncert (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą 2009) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 17; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Tatuś odchodzi; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Jack Fisk; wyk.:Beau Bridges, Keith Carradine, Beverly D'angelo, Bert Remsen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:24 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:59 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:16 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:23 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:04 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:23 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Operacja Dunaj-podróż do przeszłości; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 17:20 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Skarb; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przywiezione z podróży-Brazylia; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:22 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:47 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:12 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:30 Admirał Unrug; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Maria Mydlarska, Jacek Mydlarski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Młyn na nowo; reż.:Tadeusz Pałka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:49 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:14 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 03:35 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 03:58 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przywiezione z podróży-Brazylia; STEREO 04:06 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:25 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:20 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:45 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:08 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 06:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info Opole 06:24 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Polska Opolska 08:00 Zamki kresowe 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Agro kurier 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:59 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:16 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:23 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:04 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:23 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Operacja Dunaj-podróż do przeszłości; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski - flesz popołudniowy 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Puls kościoła 17:03 Kulisy 17:15 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 17:20 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski - wydanie główne 17:48 Sport 17:51 Pogoda 17:57 Droga do Rzeczpospolitej 18:30 Stare ścieżki 18:45 Gabrysia, czyli Ślązaczka roku 19:00 Józef Lompa 19:05 Rozmowa Leszka Myczki z prof. Henrykiem Samsonowiczem 19:25 Zawód aktor 19:40 Mazury na każdą kieszeń 20:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Skarb; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski - wydanie wieczorne 21:56 Sport opolski 21:58 Pogoda 22:05 Schlesien Journal 22:15 Reportaż 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przywiezione z podróży-Brazylia; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:22 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:47 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:12 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:30 Admirał Unrug; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Maria Mydlarska, Jacek Mydlarski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Młyn na nowo; reż.:Tadeusz Pałka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:49 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:14 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 03:35 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 03:58 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przywiezione z podróży-Brazylia; STEREO 04:06 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:25 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:20 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:45 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:08 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 06:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Pokemon 7:45 Pokemon 8:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! 8:45 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! 9:15 Alladin and the Wonderful Lamp - film animowany, Japonia 1982 10:45 Żandarm i żandarmetki - komedia, Francja 1982 13:00 Jaś Fasola 13:30 Studio F1 14:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Europy 16:05 Studio F1 16:25 Świat według Kiepskich 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 21:00 Wzór 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 24 godziny 3 23:00 24 godziny 3 0:05 Morderstwo na festiwalu w Cannes - komedia kryminalna, Kanada/USA 2000 1:55 Magazyn sportowy 3:55 Zakazana kamera 4:55 TV Market TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery 9:00 Szymon Majewski Show 8 10:00 Clever - widzisz i wiesz 11:00 Projekt plaża 11:30 Małpa na boisku - komedia, USA 1996 13:30 39 i pół 2 14:30 Co za tydzień 15:05 Pierścień Nibelungów (1) - film fantastyczny, Włochy/RPA/Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/USA 2004 17:15 Pierścień Nibelungów (2) - film fantastyczny, Włochy/RPA/Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/USA 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Sopot Festival 2009 (3) - koncert 20:45 Sopot Festival 2009 (4) - koncert 21:50 Agenci NCIS 5 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście 6 23:25 Seks w wielkim mieście 6 0:00 Pseudonim Rosomak - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 1:50 Uwaga! 2:10 Nocne granie 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Queen i Paul Rodgers: Return of the Champions - koncert 05.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 06.25 Tornado - komedia, USA 1990 08.20 Opowieści z Belize (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA/Wielka Brytania 08.55 Na torze - film obyczajowy, USA 2003 10.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.50 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.20 Łapizbiry - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy 1977 14.30 Siatkówka: Memoriał im. Huberta Wagnera - finał 17.00 Zakochane gwiazdy (5) - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Zakochane gwiazdy (6) 18.00 Jazda figurowa - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Japońskie wilki - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2000 22.05 N1ckola (12) - serial internetowy, Polska 22.40 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Miss rozbitków - komedia, USA 2004 01.05 Queen i Paul Rodgers: Return of the Champions - koncert 02.20 Tina Turner: One Last Time - koncert 03.30 TV Market 03.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Blisko coraz bliżej odc.18 - Ta zima była gorąca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Na wyłączność - Kasia Kowalska; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.4/7 - Ich wielkie miłości; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Mumia; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Milusiaki - Przybycie do Wenecji; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W labiryncie odc.108/120 - Telefon z Zurichu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Ostróg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kulturalni na wakacjach; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Folkogranie - Nowa Tradycja-Grand Prix; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z kościoła p.w. Najświętszej Maryi Panny Królowej Polski w Zwierzyńcu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Droga odc.4 - Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Salon kresowy - Maestro z ulicy Sapiehy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Na wyłączność - Kasia Kowalska; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Winnice na wzgórzu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Marka Dutkiewicza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.5/7 - W starym parku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli-Buli dwoi sie i troi; Wakacje Łazęgi; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficerowie odc.9/13 - Dzieci i wdowy; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Czas dla kibica - I liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź-Warta Poznań; STEREO 23:45 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.5/7 - W starym parku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli-Buli dwoi sie i troi; Wakacje Łazęgi; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficerowie odc.9/13 - Dzieci i wdowy; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Winnice na wzgórzu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 W labiryncie odc.108/120 - Telefon z Zurichu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Droga odc.4 - Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 KFPP Opole '92 - Muniek Staszczyk-T. Love; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Dzika Polska - Miodowe lato; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat - Marek Kamiński-polski polarnik, podróżnik i żeglarz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Projekt: Młoda Europa odc.9 - Buganas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana odc.7/7 - Tolek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Pierścień i Róża odc.1/5 - O pani, jesteś moim snem ; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Katarzyna Cygan, Stefan Każuro, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wanda Dembek, Zdzisława Specht, Bernard Ładysz, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Rewiński, Andrzej Pieczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Chaplin dzisiaj: Pan Verdoux; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Bernard Eisenschitz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Papa Stamm; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Krzysztof Rogulski, Ludmiała Niedbalska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Jej powrót; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Witold Orzechowski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Zelnik, Andrzej Mrożewski, Maria Wachowiak, Lucja Kowalik, Leon Niemczyk, Andrzej Bogucki, Tadeusz Tarnowski, Jerzy Januszewicz, Mirosław Szonert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Inwazja; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Stefan Schabenbeck; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Baron Cygański kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); reż.: Arthur Maria Rabenalt; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Afrykańskie ABC; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2001); reż.:Abbas Kiarostami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Kansas City; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Robert Altman; wyk.:Miranda Richardson, Harry Belafonte, Jane Adames, Steve Buscemi, Jennifer Jason Lee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Weekend z Filipem Bajonem - Sauna; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Gabriela Kownacka, Marian Opania, Henryk Bista, Piotr Machalica, Władysław Kowalski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Weekend z Filipem Bajonem - Engagement; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Sława Kwaśniewska, Danuta Kisiel, Mirosława Marcheluk, Janina Tur; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Weekend z Filipem Bajonem - Bajon '56; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Weekend z Filipem Bajonem - Poznań 56; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Piotr Prońko, Marta Stanisławska, Mariusz Puchlowski, Bogdan Kupisiewicz, Jan Nowicki, Maciej Talaga, Stefan Sendecki, Robert Siwak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Jerzy Jurandot i jego goście; widowisko kameralne; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Anita Dymszówna, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wojciech Siemion, Włodzimierz Sokołowski, Janusz Zakrzeński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Filmy Erica Rohmera w TVP Kultura - Opowieść zimowa; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1992); reż.:Eric Rohmer; wyk.:Haydée Caillot, François Rauscher, Charlotte Véry, Diane Lepvrier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocne - Koktebel; film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); reż.:Boris Khlebnikov, Aleksei Popogrebsky; wyk.:Vladimir Kucherenko, Igor Csernyevics, Aleksandr Ilyin, Gleb Puskepalis, Agrippina Steklova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Nocny stróż odc. 2; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Małe jest wielkie odc.20 - SAYAG Jazz Machine; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:35 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Zakapiory bieszczadzkie - Gadający wierszem; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Bieszczady pozytywnie zakręcone; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Spotkanie z folklorem; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dwory i pałace ziemi przemyskiej; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Opowieści Cmentarza Łyczakowskiego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Szajna - drabina do nieba; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Madonny bieszczadzkie; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Dwory i pałace ziemi przemyskiej; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Kwartet - Austro - Węgry; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 To jest temat - Uchował się...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Na lwowską nutę; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Historia i film - Śmierć jak kromka chleba (wstęp); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Roman Gancarczyk, Jan Peszek, Ryszard Jasiński, Przemysław Branny, Szymon Kuśmider, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Ojcowizna 13:35 Rybak; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Kwartet - Austro - Węgry; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Z Sanoka do Kozielska; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Moja Republika Wetlińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Matragona; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Serce bez granic; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 IV Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Carpatia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Mistrzyni; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Nasze miejsca pamięci narodowej; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kwartet - Co nam pozostało z socjalizmu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Muzeum w Krośnie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Janosik odc.8/13 - Dobra cena; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Wczorajsze dzisiaj; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Sprawa do załatwienia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Muzeum w Krośnie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Ojcowizna 20:00 Historia i film - Gry uliczne (wstęp); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:03 Historia i film - Gry uliczne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Miejscowość w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Janosik odc.9/13 - Pobór; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Tobie Ojczyzno niesiemy naszą pieśń; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Kantor powraca; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica - 23 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Powstańcy - Dzień 23 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Pekin 2008 - Podsumowanie: Polskie medale; STEREO 09:10 Superpuchar Hiszpanii w piłce nożnej - Athletic Bilbao-FC Barcelona; STEREO 11:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (sesja poranna dz. 9); STEREO 14:05 Jeździectwo - Pucharu Świata WKKW Strzegom-finał: skoki (dz. III); relacja; STEREO 16:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz. 9); STEREO 18:35 KO TV - magazyn boksu zawodowego ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 I liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź-Warta Poznań; STEREO 21:20 FIFA World Cup 2010; magazyn; STEREO 21:55 Superpuchar Hiszpanii w piłce nożnej - FC Barcelona-Athletic Bilbao; STEREO 00:05 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 2009; STEREO 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:55 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień IV; STEREO 09:25 Zagadki tamtych lat - Skąd wzięły się bloki?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Na ryby; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Mistrz wagi żywej-film o profesorze Zygmuncie Pejsaku; reż.:Małgorzata Motecha; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2009 (bis 1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Świadectwo - odc. 1/3; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stanisław Dziwisz, Karol Wojtyłła, MIchael York, Jakub Stolarczyk, Władysław Rzepecki, Wojciech Korwin- Wierzbicki, Mariusz Zieliński, Edyta Lis, Sławomir Bar; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz. 8) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz. 8) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 8)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Na dobre i na złe odc.372 - Kwarantanna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 (dz. 9) kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Przybyli ułani; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Dzika Polska - Nasi bracia żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt; STEREO 21:45 Świadectwo - odc. 2/3; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Glina - odc. 6; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 HIT GENERATOR (9); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 HIT GENERATOR (9); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Zakończenie dnia